Ring of the Nine Dragons (episode)
}} "Ring of the Nine Dragons" is the seventh episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Steven Lyons and written by Mark Palmer. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on January 17, 2004. __TOC__ Overview Omi tries to learn how to multitask just when the Xiaolin Warriors find the Ring of the Nine Dragons, a Shen Gong Wu that allows its user to divide himself into a maximum of 9 separate people. When Omi uses it against Master Fung's warning, he is divided into three and then five separate people, each with a different part of his personality, and a portion of his strength and intelligence. Now he must defeat Jack as a fraction of himself when they both find the Falcon's Eye. Synopsis Omi is trying out all the recreational activities that Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay are doing. The problem is that he is doing them all at the same time. He is playing soccer with Raimundo, playing a videogame with Kimiko, and learning to do the lasso trick with Clay. He ends up using the lasso to tie his feet together, causing the ball to go into his goal, and causing him to lose the video game simultaneously. After that, Omi says it would be easier if there were duplicates of himself. Coincidentally, the next Shen Gong Wu they have to find is the Ring of the Nine Dragons. This Shen Gong Wu has the power to make multiple copies of the person who wears the ring, at the cost of dividing all of their abilities and potential between each of the duplicates. Dojo Kanojo Cho takes the Xiaolin Warriors to where it is hidden—deep in the Aztec pyramids. Once they get there, they follow Grand Master Dashi's instructions that he left behind for Dojo to find the Ring. Jack Spicer and Wuya travel to the pyramids also, but are too late for their adversaries have already beaten them to it. The Xiaolin Warriors return to the Xiaolin Temple. Master Fung takes the Ring away from Omi before he could use it because he says it's power will overwhelm a dragon-in-training. Nevertheless, that does not stop a curious Omi from just trying it out really fast. He sneaks into the temple late at night, and uses the ring, multiplying himself to create two other Omi's. They are both useless because one is a game fanatic, and the other decides to spend all his time eating cookie dough in the temple kitchen. Later, a new Shen Gong Wu reveals itself—the Falcon's Eye. Its power is that it can see through any solid object. Dojo takes the Xiaolin Warriors to the mountains where it always snows. Jack and hundreds of his flying Jack-bots appear and try to stop Omi from getting to the newest Shen Gong Wu. He succeeds, and Jack pursues it. Omi decides to use the ring again to make more duplicates to find the Falcon's Eye before Jack does. Once again, none of the Omi’s can be relied on as they lack intelligence, and they just create more trouble for Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay. One of the Omi's accidentally finds the Falcon's Eye, but so does Jack. Jack challenges the easygoing Omi to a Xiaolin Showdown. The Showdown is to reach the far side of the mountain using snowboards. After a long race, and some mishaps, all of the Omi's come back together to return to their one original form. Although, it is too late. Jack grabs the Falcon's Eye just as Omi swoops in to get it. They have lost, once again. Everybody returns to the Xiaolin Temple, where Master Fung is upset and waiting for him. Because Omi was disobedient, he is forced to do chores for an hour. Meanwhile, Jack misuses the Ring of the Nine Dragons, making 9 copies of himself much to Wuya's dismay. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Did you Know *This is Omi's third Xiaolin Showdown. Battles Snowboarding Jack and one of the Omi's touch the Falcon's Eye at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack is very serious and focused, but the Omi is easily distracted and not into the showdown. Jack names the game to be snowboarding, and the showdown commences. The surrounding hillside forms a snowboard course, and Jack and Omi begin. Omi is able to keep up with Jack, although he is not trying at all. At one point on the mountain, Omi gets off his snowboard to give Jack a hug. He knocks Jack's snowboard away, and is able to slide on his to the Falcon's Eye. However, he doesn't know he is supposed to grab the Falcon's Eye, so slides back down to the bottom of the slope. The other four Omis are up at the top with Kimiko and Raimundo. They want to go join the fifth Omi, and eventually collapse the cliff and fall on the fifth Omi. The Omis reform into one Omi, but it is too late. Despite his efforts, Jack is able to get the Falcon's Eye first, winning the showdown. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown